Destiny
by ILOVEYOU1317
Summary: "Polka, I love you" Natsume is leaving her in the tree."I love you too!" Mikan shouted.Natsume looked back and smile a little and Mikan smiled back to Natsume. NxM
1. The Good News

**Chapter 1 – The Good News**

Disclaimer: I do not own GAKAUEN ALICE.

It was a beautiful morning and Mikan is running because she will be late in the class of Narumi. When Mikan arrived in front of their room, Narumi is walking and he almost will enter the room then saw Mikan.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Mikan-chan" Narumi greeted Mikan.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei"

"You're just right in time"

"Yup I'm really happy that I came right in time"

Mikan entered the room with Narumi.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu my cute students! I will be some good news today!"

"What is it gay?" Natsume asked.

"I will dismiss you early today because we will be having a teacher's meeting today. So after this announcement you can go home now and no classes the whole day!"

"Yeah"

"Yes!"

"Nice"

"Woah!"

"Yepey!"

"Yehey"

And all other shouts.

"Sayonara class!" Narumi skipped out the classroom happily.

"Aren't it, so suspicious?"

"What's so suspicious Hotaru-chan?"

"We have no classes,"

"Aren't you happy with that Hotaru-chan?"

"BAKA! I'm happy that we don't have classes but I'm a lit bit confused of that thing."

"Yeah. I am confused too. They usually leave us something to do when they are going in a meeting but this one is different."

"Oh maybe they change their minds and will be having no classes when they will be having meetings."

"BAKA! That would never happen!"

"I think they have school problems,"

"Yeah maybe that's the problem,"

"Sayonara!" Hotaru said and ran straight to her lab.

"Hotaru-chan wait for me!"

"Hey Polka, don't bother that girl you will just get hit with her baka-gun."

"Huh? Natsume-kun care about Mikan?"

"Did I heard it right?"

"Is Natsume-kun care for Mikan-chan?"

The questions given by the students because of the thing natsume told Mikan.

"Hey everybody, please stop! You can go now peacefully don't make any noise!"

"Natsume-kun! What the Hell are you saying?"

"If you want to be hit with that baka-gun again and again follow Imai. I'm just reminding you."

"Why do you need to remind me?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Nah! I will not say it! Meet me in our Sakura Tree and you will know it," Then Natsume left the room.

"Mikan-chan are you okay?"

"Yup I just had a short fight with Natsume-kun."

"Yeah I know Mikan-chan, but are you really coming to your Sakura Tree?"

"Yup I'm not afraid of Natsume-kun because he can't burn me at all."

"Okay Mikan-chan. I got to go Mikan-chan. See you tomorrow! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara!"

Miakn got to their Sakura Tree and saw a raven-haired boy who was sitting under the tree reading.

"Hey Natsume-kun,"

"Hn."

"What are you saying a while ago?"

"What? Did I say something a while ago?" Natsume pretending.

"Yeah! The 'because' thing?"

"Oh that,"

"Yeah! You told me to go here and you will answer my question"

"Oh yeah! Stupid Polka please keep silent."

"Say it, faster please."

"Don't get so excited Polka."

"Fine."

"Can you say the question again?"

"Sure. Why do you need to remind me?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

Natsume pulled Mikan and they kissed. It has been one minute before Mikan had pushed Natsume away.

"What's that for?"

"Don't you get it?"

"No and what's your answer to my question?"

"Don't you see? I care for you" Natsume is standing up

Miakn is speechless.

"Polka, I love you" Natsume is leaving her in the tree.

"I love you too!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume looked back and smile a little and Mikan smiled back to Natsume.

* * *

"_Did Natsume just confessed to me?"_

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Natsume is knocking at Mikan's door.

"Konbanwa!"

"Hey Polka, please don't shout."

"Natsume-kun what are you doing here?"

"I just want to give you this."

"What's that?"

Natsume throw a box with an expensive necklace and left. Mikan saw a letter and these what is written:

_Polka,_

_I love you. Can you be my girlfriend? Give me your answer tomorrow after classes in our Sakura Tree._

_Natsume._

Mikan just smile after reading and slept.

* * *

"Ohayo" Mikan greeted.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/Sakura-san"

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan!"

"Ohayo BAKA!"

"Hey Hotaru-chan! You're so mean!"

"Ohayo Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon!"

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Ruka greeted back

Mikan seated in her place beside Natsume then Jinno entered the room.

"Ohayo class!"

"Ohayo Jinno-san!"

"We will be having a class suspension in one week."

"Yay!"

"Yeah."

"Hurray"

And other screams.

Lightning strikes.

"Wah!"

"Please keep quiet or else."

The class kept quiet.

" but you will be having a long homework in Math"

"Oh men!"

Jinno gave them homework a really long one then Jinno left the room.

" Oh men. How can I answer these Math problems? My head aches" Mikan said

"BAKA these are just easy!"

"Can you teach me Hotaru-chan?"

"No"

Mikan pouted.

_**To be continue…**_

_**Would Mikan be able to answer her homework? Would Hotaru will change her mind to teach Mikan on her homework? What would be Mikan's answer to Natsume? **_

_**I think these are predictable things. But please support the next chapter you may not know what I will do to them. Wahaha *evil laugh* BTW please leave a review. Thanks for reading my first multi-chapter here in fanfiction :) hope you like it.**_

_**~Rica**_


	2. Happy Mikan

**Chapter 2 – Happy Mikan**

Done with chapter 2, hope you'll like it.

Here is the recap. The teachers announced that they will be having a one week suspension of classes. Natsume offered Mikan to be his girlfriend. Jinno gave a super long homework. I know that you had predicted what will happen here but anyways I'll start the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The Continuation:

"Hey Mikan-chan. Why are you pouting there?" Yuu asked with concern.

"Hotaru-chan doesn't want to teach me in our homework."

"Oh…"

"Class Rep, can you teach me?"

"Ahh Mikan-chan. I-I c-can't. Sorry Mikan-chan."

Mikan pouted again.

"Hey Natsume,"

"Hn"

"Can you teach me?"

"Nah! I don't think so."

"Waah!" Mikan pouted again.

"Hey Polka"

"What?"

"Don't forget to come later."

"Yeah, right I know." Mikan pouted more and Natsume left the room.

"Hey Mikan-chan"

"Hey Tono-senpai and Tsubasa-senpai"

"You look sad today Mikan-chan" Tono said worriedly.

"Who dod that to you?" Tsubasa asked angrily.

"Wah. Tsubasa-senpai calm down."

"No. I will not. Unless you will say who the hell did that to you. He/She will be died."

"No one did this to me Tsubasa-senpai"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought someone quarrel you, anyways why are you sad? Aren't you happy because the whole academy doesn't have classes in one week?"

"I'm happy that we don't have but I don't know how to answer my homework." Mikan pouted.

"What is your homework Mikan-chan?"

"Math, Jinno-sensei gave the hardest problem ever in the world."

"Let me see your homework Mikan-chan."

"Oh here it is."

"Problem solving huh, these are easy Mikan-chan. I can help you. Is it okay to you to answer these tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Okay go to the library at 8:00 am tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Tsubasa-senpai."

"We gotta go. See yah!"

"See yah!"

Tono and Tsubasa left Mikan in the park.

When Mikan was walking in to the park she bumped Narumi and Narumi hold Mikan's wrist right in time.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?"

"Yes. Sorry Narumi-sensei."

"It's okay."

"You seem really busy today Narumi-sensei."

"Yeah, the academy had a problem."

"I think it's a big problem."

"Yeah, Mikan-chan can you go to the High School Principal's Office or should I say to your Uncle's Office tonight?"

"Yeah I can come, but why will I come? Is there a problem?"

"Go there tonight and your Uncle will explain it. I gotta go! See yah! By the way be careful Mikan-chan."

"I will Narumi-sensei."

Narumi left and Mikan was heading to their Sakura Tree while thinking about what Narumi said to her.

When Mikan arrived at the tree she saw a raven-haired boy reading manga.

"Hey Natsume"

"You seem happy. I bet you saw a person who can teach you to our homework." Natsume puts down his manga.

"Yeah, Tsubasa-senpai said he will teach me."

"Oh the shadow boy"

_*SILENCE*_

"Hey Natsume"

"Hn"

"About the question you're asking me."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think I'm not?"

"It's not like that but–" Natsume cut off Mikan.

"But you can't believe that I ask you that."

"Yeah"

"So, what's your answer?"

"My answer is . . . YES"

"Where's the necklace now?"

"Here"

"Why don't you wear it?"

"I don't wear it because I think I'm not worthy with this expensive necklace.

"Your worthy with it now, Polka."

""No I'm not."

"Now that you're my girlfriend you should wear it."

"Oh okay."

"I love you Polka."

"I love you too Natsume-kun."

Then they talk to each other, until its evening.

"Oh, I gotta go Natsume-kun."

"Where are you going Polka?"

"I'm going to the High School Principal's Office."

"What will do there?"

"I don't know. Narumi-sensei just said it to me that my uncle wants to see me tonight."

"Oh okay. Be careful _my_ Polka."

"Okay, sayonara Natsume!"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in"

"Oh Mikan-chan I'm happy you came. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier to go tonight so I ordered Narumi to say it to you."

"It's okay Uncle. So, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Reo and the other AAO members have succeeded to go inside the academy. Now, they are searching for you Mikan-chan."

"Why would they find me?"

"It is a long story Mikan-chan. I call you here because I want you to agree to our plan to keep you safe."

"What plan is that?"

Suddenly the Elementary School Principal came inside the room.

**To be continued …**

_**I'm sorry for cutting it. I cut it because I want more suspense. So keep in touch. Please review it will make me happy. I'll update the next chapter really soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

**~Rica.**


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3 – The Plan**

Done with the Chapter 3, hope you'll enjoy it. By the way sorry for the wrong grammars I'll do my best to fix them.

Here's a recap. Tsubasa agreed to help Mikan to her homework. Mikan just answered Natsume. The Uncle of Mikan just wants her to agree to the plan.

What do you think was the plan? Anyways I'll start it right away because I know you were excited to know what the plan was.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The Continuation:

"What plan is that?

The Elementary School Principal came inside the room.

"You're early."

"Yeah"

"So, you are Mikan Sakura right?"

"Yes, I am."

""Mikan-chan listen to us.

"Sure Uncle."

"We decided that we will transfer you to the Alice Academy in America."

"Why?"

"Because then can protect you there."

"Can't you protect me here?"

"In the situation now, I'm sorry to say but NO."

"But what will happen if Reo and the others know that I will be transferred there?"

"We will make you a clone."

"So do you think it will work?"

"Yeah, so do you agree?"

"I know that you only care for me that's why you're doing this so, I agree. When will I be transferred?"

"Tomorrow night, I know you have many questions but don't worry all your questions will be answered by your mother when you arrived there."

"Oh okay. I gotta go."

"Wait Mikan-chan,"

"What? Do you need something Uncle?"

"Yeah, please go to the faculty room tomorrow."

"Okay I'll come."

"Be careful Mikan-chan, you go home straight right after here."

"Sure Uncle"

Mikan left the room. While walking she bumped the running Hotaru.

"Are you alright Hotaru-chan?"

"BAKA, Are you serious?" Hotaru with teary eyes,

"Serious of what?"

"Are you serious that you're leaving us?"

"Hotaru-chan what are you saying?"

"Don't hide it!"

"Where did you get that Hotaru-chan?"

"I heard you. You were talking to your Uncle."

"Hotaru-chan please keep that as a secret and please stop crying."

Mikan hugged Hotaru and Hotaru is still crying.

"Don't worry Hotaru-chan I will be back when it's okay."

"I'll wait for you. Just promise me to take care of yourself."

"I will Hotaru-chan. I will."

Hotaru smiled and went to her room.

"_I hope they'll be okay while I'm away."_ Mikan whispered to herself.

It was morning and Mikan's things are packed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Coming" Mikan opened the door.

"Hey Hotaru-chan, do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to give you this." Hotaru gave the baka-gun.

"Thanks Hotaru-chan."

"You'll need that. If someone hurt you shoot him/her with the baka-gun. This way I can protect you even if I'm away to you."

"Thanks a lot Hotaru-chan. I promise to write to you everyday."

"Take care Mikan."

"You too Hotaru-chan." Mikan hugged Hotaru.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Hey Tsubasa-senpai"

"Hey Mikan-chan, where's your homework?"

"uhm… I don't have to do it said Jinno-sensei so, I can here to tell you."

"I'm happy for you Mikan-chan."

"Thanks." Mikan suddenly hugged Tsubasa and cried.

"Is there a problem Mikan-chan?"

"No, I will just miss you Tsubasa-senpai."

"Why will you miss me Mikan-chan?"

"Before I say it promise me not to tell anyone about it."

"I promise Mikan-chan. What is it?'

"I'm leaving the academy tonight."

"Wha-What? Why are you leaving the academy?"

**To be continue** . . .

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_**I'm sorry for cutting it again. I think this chapter is short but anyways please review I will be happy about it. Sorry for the grammar errors I'm not that good in grammar. Hope you enjoyed it. :) **_

_**Please Review and give me some advice please I really need them.**_

**~Rica.**


	4. Sayonara Mikan

**Chapter 4 – Sayonara Mikan**

Done with Chapter 4, I'm sorry for the wrong grammars. Hope you'll enjoy :)

Here's the recap. Mikan agreed to the plan. She had said good bye to Hotaru. Now, we will continue to where Mikan will say good bye to Tsubasa.

Enjoy!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The Continuation:

"Please keep silent Tsubasa-senpai we're inside the library."

"Oh sorry, let's go out here Mikan-chan."

Then they go to the park.

"Mikan-chan, why are you leaving the academy?"

"My Uncle said Reo and the other members of AAO are searching for me. So, I need to hide for safety."

"Why are they searching you?"

"I don't know. Uncle said when I arrived there my mother will explain everything."

SILENCE

"Do your classmates know about this?"

"Hotaru-chan knows about it because she's been listening to us in the office."

"What is her reaction?"

"She cried and tried to convince me not to go but my decision was final now."

"Oh by the way Mikan-chan, promise me to write everyday and take good care of yourself because I'm not there to protect you."

"Sure I promise Tsubasa-senpai. I gotta go my Uncle said I'll go to the faculty room today."

"Oh okay Mikan-chan."

Mikan left Tsubasa and go to the faculty room where the teachers are preparing a farewell party for her.

"Hey Mikan-chan you're early."

"What?"

"Never mind, by the way, SURPRISE! This is a farewell party for you from the teachers of Gakuen Alice."

"Wait, did my classmates knew about this?"

"No, we haven't told them yet."

"Oh thanks for not telling them know."

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mikan-chan!" All her classmates are crying except for Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Mochu and Koko.

"Why are you all here? And why are you crying?"

"Hotaru-chan said that you're leaving tonight."

"I'm expecting this to happen."

Then Yuu hugged Mikan first then they all hugged Mikan except for the ones mentioned a while ago.

"Hey, hey stop crying my cute students!"

"Yeah, Narumi-sensei is right."

"We should be happy today because Mikan-chan will be safe there."

So they stopped crying even if it's hard for them and enjoyed the party.

"Hey Polka"

"Sorry for not telling you–" Natsume cut off Mikan.

"It's okay. Just promise me take good care of yourself."

"I will. Uhm… Natsume."

"What?"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mikan. I love you and don't forget that you'll always be my girl."

"I love you too. Don't worry Natsume-kun I won't forget that."

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Mikan-chan are you ready?"

"Yes Uncle"

"Oh, there's that car go inside fast."

"Okay bye Uncle. See you soon."

"Be careful Mikan-chan. Say hello to your mother for me."

"I will."

Mikan left the academy.

"_I hope you'll be okay my Polka. I'll miss you a lot."_ whispered Natsume who was sitting at the branch of a tree.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Mikan's clone is done so she go to the canteen (where that eat).

"Hey Mikan-chan. I thought you left the academy?"

"I'm not Mikan. I'm just her clone. This was in the plan of the principals and Mikan. But please keep it a secret for Mikan's safety."

"Who are you then?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"I'm Hijiri Goshima and please pretend that I'm the real Mikan, I'm trying to act like ker so please cooperate."

Everybody agreed.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" a guy asked her.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ace Hudson the adviser of Class B in Alice Academy."

"Nice to meet you, but can I ask you please?"

"Sure what is it Mikan?"

"Can I see my mother?"

"Oh Yuka, she's waiting for you in the academy."

"Oh can we go there now? I need to talk to her right away."

"Sure Mikan."

Then they arrived in the academy. It looks like the Gakuen Alice in Japan but the difference was the people around her.

"Hey Mikan-chan"

"Mother"

"How's your flight?"

"It's fine. Mother can we talk for a while? I need to ask something."

"Sure Mikan."

Then they go to the woods.

To be continue…

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_**I'm sorry for this one I'm kinda sleepy. I hope you like it. Please review they will make me happy. **_

'_Nothing much to tell'_

**~Rica.**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5 – The Truth**

Yay! Done with chapter 5, I'm sorry for late update. By the way, ENJOY!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

They arrived in the woods or forest.

"So Mi-chan, do your uncle told you anything?"

"No, he said you'll explain everything."

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?"

"Why would Reo and the other AAO members find me?"

"Haven't you found out about your second alice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess you haven't. Mikan-chan you have a second alice."

"What is it?"

"SEC or Save Erase Copy but others call it stealing and inserting alice."

"Why did the organization knew about me?"

"I think when you were chasing us, do you remember that time?"

"Yeah, when we used the key to open the door to chase you that was our first meeting when I'm desperately want to get you the antidote to Hotaru's sickness and to bring back Iincho's alice."

"Yeah, I can imagine it at that time you were so angry at me."

""So how would they able to know about my second alice? I don't even know about it."

"I don't know."

"So, what do they want to me?"

"They need you because they want to use your alice in a bad way so we need to transfer you here."

""How could they be able to use my alice?"

"Principal Kuonji or Elementary School Principal (ESP) needs you a lot."

"What? What is the connection of ESP to them? And why does he need me?"

"ESP is the leader of the organization. He needs you because before I escaped at the academy I inserted an alice stone to him this makes him younger. Until now he can't remove that stone to his body."

"How come ESP will be there leader? And what will happen if he successfully removed the stone?"

"I don't know why ESP is their leader. If ESP had removed the stone he will be back to his old body and all the dangerous ability class students will be in danger."

"Why would they be in danger?"

"Because if ESP came back to his old body he will be able to use his alice again."

"Can't he use his alice now?"

"No, the stone is controlling his alice and he's body is getting younger."

"Oh I understand it all."

"By the way Mi-chan, are you ready for your first class tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"I'm reminding you even if Alice Academy looks like the same as Gakuen Alice everything is different here."

"Yeah I know, by the way mother now that I have two alices what was my star ranking and what ability class do I belong?"

"Uhm–" Mikan cut off Yuka.

"Uh … I know I'm still a one star and I am in special ability class."

"You're wrong Mikan."

"Mikan only?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, here we call everyone in there first names but there are no –chan, -kun, -senpai, or –sensei."

"Just the first name?"

"Yeah, so where am I?"

"You're about to say what star level and class I belong."

"Oh, you are a special star and belongs to dangerous ability class."

"Yay"

"Oh by the way, you will be having some training for the dangerous ability class for you to be able to finish the missions given."

"Oh okay."

"We better get back there."

"Sure"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"Hey Ace"

"Oh Yuka, are you done talking? Your daughter is really cute."

"Yeah, she is."

"By the way Mikan, you can call me Teacher Ace."

"Okay."

"Come on Mikan I will show you your room so you can rest."

"Okay."

"Bye Mikan sleep well and be good at class tomorrow."

"I will. Bye Mom."

Then they went to Mikan's room. It was big and more different from her room in Japan.

"You can rest now Mikan. See you tomorrow."

"See yah!"

Then Ace left Mikan in the room.

"_Hotaru I miss you"_ Mikan whispered to herself.

Then Mikan slept.

To be continue …

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_**Hi, sorry for the late update. Hope you'll enjoy this Chapter.**_

_**Please review I will be happy.**_

**~Rica.**


	6. Welcome to Class B in Alice Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Class B in Alice Academy (America)**

It was morning someone is knocking at Mikan's door this made Mikan awake.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'm coming!"

"Mikan are you ready?"

"I'll just fix my things for a minute,"Ace patiently waits Mikan.

"Oh, are you excited to meet your new classmates?"

"Actually I am but I feel sad because I remember my old classmates." Mikan started to cry.

"I know that feeling Mikan. Don't be so depressed." Ace comforts Mikan.

Mikan remembered Hotaru because she always says she's ugly when she cries.

"I should not cry."

"Yes that's the spirit Mikan."

"Thanks the comfort Teacher Ace."

"Oh, it's alright. By the way Mikan we have to go in your class you'll be late."

"Sure"

So they headed to the class of Class B.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Rexelle and Rica are walking in the corridors.

"Good Morning Teacher Ace!"

"Good Morning!"

"Who's that girl?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, this is Mikan Sakura. Mikan meet Rexelle and Rica the class representative of Class B."

"_Oh like IIncho and Hotaru."_ Mikan whispered.

"Pardon Mikan,"

"Nothing never mind,"

"Hey Mikan, I'm Rexelle Mitsume. I'm one of the class representatives here."

"And I'm Rica Hyuukura the second class representatives."

"Nice to meet you," Mikan said.

"Nice to meet you too," The two girls said.

"_Rica is like Hotaru."_ Mikan whispered.

"Pardon Mikan," Rica suddenly asked with emotionless face just like Hotaru.

"Never Mind,"

"Come on girls we gotta go to your class."

"Okay."

They went to their room. Mikan stayed outside the classroom while Ace and the two girls went inside the room.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Mornign Teacher Ace!"

"I have good news you will be having a new classmate."

"Who is it? Is he/she a boy or a girl?"

"She is a girl."

The class gladly accepts it and the other students are excited.

"Okay Mikan you can enter now."

Mikan entered the room.

"She is Mikan Sakura. She is a transfer student from Japan. You can ask her questions now."

"What is your Alice Mikan?"

"I have Nullification and–" Ace cut off Mikan.

"Next Question Please."

"_Mikan don't tell your other Alice to other students."_ Ace whispered t Mikan.

"What is you star rank Mikan?"

"Special"

"Wow" They are all really amazed.

"What class do you belong?"

"Da–"Ace cut off Mikan again.

"She's in Special Ability Class."

"_And don't tell anyone that you belong in Dangerous Class pretend that you're in Special."_ Ace whispered.

"Okay fine."

"Pardon Teacher Ace, are you saying something?"

"No I'm not saying something."

"What are you saying a while ago Mikan? Da…"

"Ah… it's… Never mind"

"Okay Class we need a volunteer to be her partner."

No one raised hands.

"Okay I'll be the one to choose who will be your partner Mikan." Suddenly the door opened.

"Martin!"

"Yeah right, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Its okay, you'll be the partner of Mikan. That's your punishment."

"Men, by the way Mikan you heard him right? I will be your partner. I'm Martin Nomi and I'm not friendly you know." Martin sat in his seat.

"_He is like Natsume the difference is his eyes are blue and his hair was silver." _Mikan whispered.

"Nice to meet you Martin,"

"Mikan you can sit beside him." Ace ordered Mikan.

To be continued…

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

_**Sorry for the late update.**_

_**What do you think will happen to them? By the way I suck in giving comments and summary so, I kinda don't like writing it. By the way are the names good? Please Review. Enjoy!**_

**~Rica.**


	7. New Friend

**Chapter 7: New Friend**

Legends:

(~~~) – Alice Academy in America

(-) – Gakuen Alice in Japan

The Class B was shocked because of the new student Mikan Sakura. So, they agreed to give her a test to know if she really is a special star student. They don't know that Mikan had been in a training after she arrived in the academy.

"Are you sure the Northern Forest was enough to test her?"

"Yeah. No one had been able to go and out of that forest."

"Let's see if she could finish it."

Mikan entered the room and went to her seat beside Martin who was busy reading his manga. Martin and Natsume have same hobby and that was reading manga, but they don't have the same attitudes. Martin is kind and Natsume was kind too but he didn't show it to anyone. Nastume is a pervert while Martin was not.

"Hey your Martin Nomi right?"

"Yes I am." Martin answered and didn't bother to look to her.

"Hey Sakura!," Rowella shouted.

Mikan looked at the girl in front.

"You need something?" Mikan knew what they are thinking because she had copied a Mind Reading Alice.

"Yes, we want to challenge you to go to the Northern Forest and come out the forest safely."

"If this will help you to accept me here, I'll accept it."

"Okay, start now."

"Fine, see you later." Mikan suddenly jumped into the window.

"Hey stop! Are you going to kill yourself?" Ernjulie shouted.

When Mikan had jumped into the window they all run to the window where she had jumped to look if Mikan was okay. They saw Mikan walking slowly and heading in the forest. (By the way their room is in the second floor.)

"Hey Hotaru-chan,"

"Hn," Hotaru was busy in her invention.

"Aren't you missing Mikan?"

"Honestly I missed that BAKA a lot."

"Aren't you worrying if she arrived their safely?"

"I know that BAKA can take of herself."

"But aren't you thinking why Mikan still hadn't written a letter to us since she left?"

"I think that BAKA is just busy." Hotaru said it with her emotionless face but deep inside she was worrying a lot.

"Oh, I'm worried to her."

"Stop being so emotional,"

"By the way Hotaru-chan, gotta leave now."

"Bye,"

"Bye," Yuu left the room.

In their room, all of the students left the room but two students are left inside the room it was Hotaru and Natsume.

"Hey money freak,"

"Do you need something Hyuuga? It's rare you talked to me."

"Stop talking Imai. I will just ask something."

"Wait, the famous Black Cat wants to ask me something." Natsume looks pissed but he needs to be more patient for her Mikan.

"I said sotp it Imai!"

Hotaru stopped teasing Natsume and returned to her invention.

"Do you know why Mikan still hadn't written a letter yet? It's been a week since she left the academy."

"Why is everyone so worried about her?"

"Because she doesn't written anything since she left."

"You know Black Cat, you are starting to be emotional since that BAKA left."

"No I'm not." _'When it is about Mikan I am really emotional.'_ Natsume thought to himself.

Natsume left at their room. When Natsume left Hotaru cried.

"Mikan… If only you knew about my feelings." Hotaru whispered. "Even if I'm not saying that I love you and pretending to be cold to you and sometimes not caring to you, I still be your best friend. I miss your hugs Mikan."

Then after she cried she went straight to her room.__

Mikan was walking on the woods.

"This forest is like the Northern Forest in Japan."

Mikan remembered something that she will write letters today.

"Darn it! I forgot my backpack in the classroom."

Mikan didn't notice that there was quick sand on her way. Mikan fell there and can't stand. Suddenly she saw a board and it says:

_Push this button if you need help but you need to pay 10 dollars._

Mikan remembered Hotaru. Mikan pushed the button and a raven-haired girl with golden eyes appeared.

"10 dollars please,"

"Get me out of here then I'll pay you."

The girl helped her. When Mikan was out there she payed the girl.

"Thanks Mikan."

"Thanks to you, if you hadn't come I'm not here anymore. By the way what is your name?"

"I'm Rica Hyuukura."

"Nice to meet you, if I'm not mistaken you're in the same class as me."

"I am. I am one of the class representatives."

"I know, so can we be friends?"

"Sure, I want some friends you know! But don't be so happy happy I'm not that kind."

"Oh sure, I will not bother you don't worry."

"Can you finish this challenge alone?"

"Yes I can, but don't you want to come with me?"

"Seriously NO,"

"Okay, see you later, bye."

Mikan headed to the forest.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Waah! Sorry for the late late post. I've been lazy typing because I wrote this story in a notebook then I have to rewrite it to the computer so I felt so lazy.=.= **_

_**Back to the story, our little brunette had made a new friend that looks kind, sweet and most of all she had the same alice as Hotaru and she is also a money freak. Would Mikan can finish the challenge? What do you think?**_

_**Please review, they are much appreciated! :)**_

_ILOVEYOU1317_


End file.
